


【GALOLIO】炎夏

by Eliana1412



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana1412/pseuds/Eliana1412
Summary: 给@览尽山河的生贺，成年快乐！没什么好预警的，挺普通的，啥Play都没有，净是kiss（应@览尽山河的要求）背景设定是两人确认了关系但是还没干过正事，原因是Lio还没成年，还是个孩子。故事就发生在Lio18岁生日…………的第二天23333
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	【GALOLIO】炎夏

『……据气象部门预测，本次高温天气持续时间将在一周以上，请市民尽量减少外出，避免中暑……』

正午的阳光照在灰白色的地砖上，热量不远万里从燃烧着的恒星上涌进一个空调罢工的消防员宿舍。能够带来些许凉意的只有开着最大风速的电风扇，可三十五六度的室温的炎热不是电风扇能够缓解的。

Galo绝望地坐在双层钢架床的下铺，面前的电风扇因转速过高而颤抖着，手里拿着的饮料只剩下最后一口，塑料瓶外壁上下落的水滴说明它不就之前还是满满的一瓶冷饮。本就热情如火的少年在高温的烹饪下跟饮料瓶一样滴着水，汗水从额头渗出，汇聚成水流顺着下颌滴落。明明只穿了一条内裤，明明全身都沐浴在风扇的气流中，汗水却没有任何停止的迹象。

宿舍门被推开，手中拿着两瓶冰水的Lio走了进来。银发的男孩穿着一件宽松的半袖T恤和一条及膝的沙滩裤，白色的布料显现出背后的一大片汗迹。

“别坐在我床上，笨蛋！搞的我床上全是汗！” Lio嫌弃地看了眼Galo身旁出现的一大块汗渍，用泛着冷气的冰水不重不轻地在神经大条的男朋友头上敲了敲。

“有什么关系嘛，过会儿我帮你换床单就好了。” Galo接过Lio手中的冰水，顺手把空瓶精准地扔进墙角的垃圾桶，一边又给Lio腾了个位子，让他也进入风扇的范围。

两个人像是训练好了一样，步调一致地拧开瓶盖，仰头猛灌一口，原本呆滞的眼神一瞬间亮堂起来，像是获得了新生。

“呀，果然还是这个有用啊！” 炎热得到缓解的Galo舒服地眯起眼睛，伸了伸腰，又仰头灌了一口。

Lio出神地看着身旁的青年，二十岁的年纪恰到好处地凸现出了他的魅力点。麦色的皮肤上渗出细密的汗珠，滚动的喉结一上一下地活动着，手臂的肌肉勾勒出有力的线条。不自觉的，Lio咽了咽唾沫，也喝了一口冰水。

“你别喝这么快，小心胃疼。” Lio看着Galo手中只剩三分之一的水瓶，不满地在对方结实的肩头上锤了一拳。

“哈哈哈，没事的没事的。”

炎热的天气确实让人提不起精神，好不容易被冰水降下温度的内脏很快就又热了起来。

一时间，房间里只剩下风扇的低鸣声和两人的喘息声。

“喂，你腿往那边去点，碰到我了，好热。” Lio不耐烦地用膝盖撞了撞Galo，企图让对方把腿收拢。

“啊啊，对不起，” Galo收了收腿，恋恋不舍地离开Lio略凉的皮肤，“说起来，Lio身上真的很凉快呢。”

“是你这个热情白痴太热了好吧。”

“哈哈，说不定真是这样呢。” Galo又喝了一小口水，偏头看了看闭着眼享受着风扇的少年。

银白的短发被气流撩起，颈后被汗湿的发丝仍粘在后脖颈上，还有些贴在少年精致的脸侧。纤细的脖颈上带着一个银色的项链——那是昨天他灭火的时候一个小女孩儿送给他的，他觉得那个项链不适合自己所以转头就给了Lio，现在看着那银色的链条肆无忌惮地栖息在那人白净的锁骨上，竟有些羡慕。

“呐Lio，你要实在热的话把上衣脱了吧。”

“诶？不…没事，没那个必要。”

“好吧。”

又是一阵寂静。

“呐，我们两个，是…在交往的吧。” Lio心虚地看了眼Galo，随后低下头盯着手中的塑料瓶，不再看身边人的反应。

“嗯，是啊。”

“所以…那个，你是喜欢我？”

“…是啊。”

Lio没想到Galo回答的这么轻松，为难地又看了眼身旁的青年，发现对方也正歪着头看着自己，于是又移开目光。

“你问这个干嘛？” 这回是Galo开的口。

“没什么，就是、我们…只Kiss过而已…所以……”

“怎么？想让我亲你？”

“我可没——！”

Lio气急败坏转过头的一瞬间，Galo一把搂过他纤细的脖颈，吻上了柔软的唇瓣，却没有过多的停留，很快就结束了这个亲吻。

看着涨红了脸的Lio，Galo咧嘴笑了笑：“又不是第一次了你怎么还这么害羞啊。”

“笨蛋，我才没有害羞！”

“哈哈哈哈，还是这么喜欢狡辩，所以说你还是小鬼嘛。”

“都说了我不是小鬼！”

好不容易热络起来的对话又一次降温，像是跟天气作对似的，两人间的气氛一次次地降至冰点。世界像是静止了一样，只有电扇和电扇吹出的风还活动着。

“呐，Galo，做吧。”

世界活过来了一瞬间，随即陷入了长达5秒的死亡状态。

Galo像是年久失修的齿轮一样转过头看着身边的男孩，呆滞的表情明确的显示出他的大脑在高温下没有消化刚才Lio说的话。

“诶？做什么？”

Lio原本紧张的心情不知道为什么突然一下放松了，取而代之的是一股无名怒火。

“Sex啊！话说你是白痴吗？要不然你想做什么？”

“诶？”

又是一副大脑当机的样子，每次看见恋人这个表情Lio都会握紧拳头再问自己一遍是不是真的喜欢这个人。

“你他妈！”

Lio放下水瓶，灵巧地朝Galo扑了过去，把蓝发的青年压在了硬板床上，发出“咚”的一声响，Galo手中的水瓶也飞了出去，水洒了一地。

“做爱啊做爱！你脑子真的没有问题吗！笨蛋！”

“等、Lio你…不行啊，你还小……”

“我成年了！！！！”

“哈？什么时候？？我怎么不知道？”

“……”

一时间两人相顾无言，但是看着Lio马上就要爆发的表情，Galo觉得自己一定要说些什么才行。

“Li…Lio？真的吗？你成年了？”

“是啊……” Lio握紧的拳头发出“咔咔”的两声响，“就在昨天…”

“昨天？？”

昨天晚上突然有火情所以Galo整个晚上都在工作，回来之后倒头就睡，醒来发现空调坏了，然后…然后就是现在的情况。

“难道，昨天是你的生日？！”

“要不然呢？再说了你不知道是我生日为什么要送我礼物啊！”

“礼物？？”

跨坐在Galo身上，Lio一把扯出藏在领口下的吊坠：“这个不是吗？！”

昨天晚上好不容易把人等了回来，看到对方筋疲力尽也没有去打扰，本来以为生日就这样平平无奇地过去了，这个愣头青又爬起来给了他一个挂坠。说实话，他当时感动得都快要哭出来了，无视了挂坠上因经历火灾而出现的划痕，像宝贝一样挂在脖子上。

万万没想到，这傻子居然不知道他生日，挂坠也只是巧合。

“那个只是……”

Galo没有再说下去，因为他注意到Lio现在委屈地像是要哭出来似的，他要是继续说下去的话，他的小男朋友估计就要甩了他了。

“呐，Lio，真的…可以吗？”

“什么可不可以。”

“Sex，真的可以？”

“你还真想…”

Galo坐起身，一手环住Lio的腰，一手撑住一旁的墙壁，把人框在怀里。

“真的想。”

Lio被突如其来的直球憋红了脸，Galo也没有等他的回复，用最直接的办法堵住了这个刚长大成人的男孩儿的嘴，把人压在墙上亲吻。

一阵火从心底烧起来，烈日的热量相较之下都略显逊色。两人几乎是同时勃起的，柔软的布料和宽松的沙滩裤都被顶变了型。隔着被浸湿的T恤，Lio很明显地感受到了背后石灰墙的冰凉，让处在高温和欲火双重炙烤下的他清醒了不少，却突出了身下那处火辣辣的胀痛。Galo的身形比Lio大了一圈，现在横在他和电风扇之间，就像堵墙似的，挡住了流动的空气，狭小空间里为数不多的空气就这样在两人的吻息间来回交换。

Galo没用多久就让男孩喘不上气了，趁着对方喘息时略微向前顶起了腰背，一只手冷不防地把白色的T恤掀了起来，撩到胸前，露出两点粉红的奶头。

“哈啊——！”

与隔着布料的感觉不同，滚热的皮肤贴上墙壁带来的刺激不容小觑。不经意间贴上墙壁的细腰下意识地弹开，带动胯下的动作，在Galo已经发硬的地方来回磨蹭。

“喂喂，别乱动啊。”

“太、太冰了啊。”

“没事，马上就热起来了。” 说完就又吻上了面前的男孩。

Lio敏感地捕捉到了Galo的双关语，心里不禁又兴奋了许多，双臂搭在Galo健壮的肩膀上，两条腿叉开来压在Galo的腿根上。

出过汗的身体滑腻腻的，但两人都没有介意这一点。床单上很快就印出了汗渍，但两人都没有注意到。

就着跨坐在自己身上的姿势，Galo一只手就托起了Lio的上身，另一手急不可耐地将沙滩裤连着内裤一起拽了下来，只解放出了对方炽热的茎身，裤腰就松垮垮地搭在腿根处。Galo的体温虽然偏高，可在握住Lio的性器时竟是被意外地烫了一下。他无声地笑了笑，熟练地套弄起对方的性器。

虽然这不是两人第一次互相用手解决，但Lio的反应依然跟第一次时一样可爱。下意识地闭上嘴，手肘缩到腰侧，不停地顶腰，紧锁的眉头……Lio的每一个动作都让Galo感到兴奋。

只撸动了几下，Lio的前端就开始流出清液，渐渐承受不住快感的他毛手毛脚地绕过Galo正在安抚自己的双手，一手探到Galo身下，拉下被汗湿的内裤的前端，对方的勃起不出意外地弹了出来。有过几次用手的经验，Lio也富有技巧地抚慰着对方地性器，感受到对方加重的喘息和更加热烈的吻，Lio也笑了笑加重了手上的力道。

Galo慢慢地也熬不住Lio这样的挑逗，手上一使劲又将两人间的距离缩小了一些，温热的舌头深入软糯的口腔，示意Lio收敛些动作。Lio故意无视掉了对方的动作，手掌托着茎身根部，灵巧的食指和中指夹住一颗圆球轻轻挑弄，另外三指也在阴茎上来回磨蹭。

Galo喘了一口粗气，收紧了支撑着Lio腰臀部的手，将两人的性器压在一起。高热的性器碰在一起，一时间竟分不出哪个更胜一筹。Galo将两人的欲望握在掌心揉搓，Lio也跟着一起。前端流出的清液顺着阴茎流下，消失在或茂密或稀疏的毛丛中。

“唔——！放…唔！”

快感的堆积已经让Lio有了想要发泄的欲望，但他感觉到了对方还没到达高点。强烈的自尊心让他下意识地抑制自己，本想看看身下的情况却被对方吻着不放。Galo也知道Lio内心所想，也知道Lio看到两人对比明显地地方又会不甘心的埋汰自己一番，所以干脆堵住嘴，专心办事。

像是不服气似的，Lio被挡开的手也跟Galo的手一起套弄起来。两个人像是比赛似的，谁也不放过谁，一个劲儿地动作着。

Lio背后的墙壁不知不觉间已经被他的体温给温热了，现在就像电热毯一样给Lio火上浇油。本就在不断发热的身体越发的烫了，Lio不断扭着身子想离开墙体，却总是被Galo顶回去。Galo则因背后有电风扇而免遭双重炙烤的煎熬，继续专注于身下的动作。

眼看自己就要高潮了，Lio用力推了推Galo，强行结束了这个漫长的吻，把额头靠在对方渗着汗的肩窝里，靠在Galo肩上，大口地喘着气。

“你小子，快、快点啊……” Lio被几股热浪蒸得眼泪都快出来了，说话的声音里除了情欲还有几分鼻音，听得Galo心痒。

“快了快了。” Galo轻笑几声，手上又加了把劲。

临近高潮，Lio一只手臂搂住Galo的脖子，整个人都挂趴在了Galo身上，腹部跟着Galo撸动的节奏起伏着，喘息声也越来越甜腻。

“不行、嗯——嗯啊！！哈啊……”

Lio的娇喘声不断撩拨着Galo心底的那团火，随着Lio颤抖着射出时顶胯的动作，Galo也闷哼一声跟着一起交代出来。白色的精液溅了两个人一身，带着胸前的汗液缓缓流下。

Galo的动作还在继续，直到两人的阴茎都射不出东西了才停止了撸动。Lio趴在Galo身上享受着恋人的服务，舒服地闭上眼睛。汗湿的皮肤散发出浓重的汗膻味，但Lio却不是很讨厌这个味道，因为这是Galo的味道。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

Lio直起身推了推Galo，让他把自己放下，Galo就松开了对方的身体，看着对方软绵绵地躺倒在床上，还不忘用腿磨蹭他的腰侧说着让人脸红的话。

“特别舒服。”

Galo几乎是在一瞬间就硬了起来——胸膛上还粘着两个人的精液就夸你刚才活好，任谁都把持不住。

Galo起身打算去拿个润滑剂和套，却被Lio夹紧了腰身。

“你要去哪儿？”

“拿个套。”

“用不着那种东西。”

“至少拿个润滑……”

“不用了，就用刚才的。”

“可是……”

见Galo连连推脱，Lio坐起身给了Galo一个撩拨性的一吻，一只手擦了擦额发边的汗滴，笑了笑说：“不会把你弄疼的。”

“喂喂，这话什么意思。” 润滑剂什么的一瞬间就不重要了，Galo勾起的嘴角也危险了起来。

“字面意思。” Lio面对认真起来的Galo丝毫没有畏惧，反而觉得很爽，“忘了我的生日，还不该给我点补偿吗？”

“我不是正补偿呢吗？急什么。”

碍事的衣物总算是被甩到了一边，坦诚相待让欲火又一次燃烧起来。

Galo压在男孩身上用力的吻着，与之前不同，这次他中了邪似的专注于Lio的唇瓣，而没有在口腔里掠夺。两瓣红唇很快就被吻的红肿发麻，引起了Lio的反抗。

“唔、你…快点——唔嗯……”

Galo没有理会身下人的扭动，就着刚刚射出的精液，探到Lio身下，在穴口边按压了几下就刺入了一个指节。

“！等——唔、说好的…补偿呢？”

“都说了我正在。”

“你这不算！”

“算不算我说了算。”

“你——！哈啊你、唔唔！”

Galo再次吻住Lio，猛地将整根手指没入后穴，意料中的感受到Lio的颤动。无视Lio的挣扎和反抗，后穴中的手指浅浅地抽插起来，指尖时不时地勾起，在滚烫的肠肉上按压，寻找着Lio的敏感点。

“唔嗯！Ga、Galo…唔…”

像是找到了目标似的，身体里的手指加大了抽插的力度，一次次顶在敏感的凸起上，没一会儿就加了第二根手指。从未被触及的地方传来陌生的快感，Lio不停地拍着Galo的肩背，推攘着想让他停下，扭着腰挣扎，对方却视而不见，手上继续开拓，追着腺体不放。

在Galo的撩拨下，Lio觉得自己像是又燃烧起来了似的，跟从前身为燃烧者时释放火焰的感觉一样。那时在自己身体里种下火种的，是Galo，这一次，也不例外。

夏日的炎热还在继续，汗滴一颗颗地从Lio额边流下，所过之处都传出细微的电流，痒痒的让人很不好受。Lio腾出一只手抹了把汗，顺手擦在床单上，另一只手则顺着Galo的锁骨向下，把住已经再次勃起的欲望，拇指在铃口处摩擦，时不时套弄一下。茎身上还残留着刚才两人射出的白浊，整个柱身湿漉漉的，蓄势待发。

Galo感受到了对方的小动作，加了第三根手指作为回应，果不其然引来了Lio一阵闷哼。Galo停下了亲吻，看了看Lio的脸。通红的脸颊，汗湿的发丝，迷离的眼神，加上耳边不断的喘息，Galo觉得自己再难把持住了。

Galo轻笑两声：“想要上我，你还差一百年呢，小鬼。”

“你才是小鬼呢！你信不信我现在就、嗯…就能上了——！你！”

趁着Lio不注意，Galo扶着阴茎就将头部挤了进去。被草草扩张过的后穴猛地夹紧，疼得Galo差点叫出声来。都疼成这样，也亏得Lio能把刚才那句话说完。

“Lio你、放松…放松点。”

“我 也 想…疼、好疼…Galo……”

“放松，放松……”

Galo亲了亲Lio汗湿的额头，一只手垫在他后腰揉捏着，效果也是立竿见影，缩进的肠壁像是得到了放行的命令似的，打开了关口。为了不让Lio伤到，Galo只在穴口浅浅地抽插，慢慢地推进，好一会儿才进去半根。

“Galo，进来吧。”

“会疼的。”

“没事的，别太小看我。”

得到了许可，Galo一使劲就全根没入，穴道却没有像刚开始那样绞紧。

“你、太深了——！”

Lio惊呼出来，前所未有的深度加上刚才Galo的性器重重的擦过凸起，强烈的快感顺着脊椎上升到大脑，甚至没过了疼痛。Galo没做过多的停留，直接开始有力的抽插。同样是第一次办事的Galo也没什么技巧可言，冠状的头部时不时地能撞上敏感点，激起身下人甜腻的娇喘。

肠肉在高温的影响下更加滚烫而敏感，只抽插了十几下就开始向外渗水，使Galo的动作轻松了不少。看着身下人也开始享受起来，Galo加快了抽插的节奏，成功的让Lio拔高了一个音调。

“别叫那么大声。”

“有本事我上你你别叫！”

Galo觉得Lio说的在理，于是用一个深吻堵住了对方的嘴，让糟糕的声音停留在自己的耳边。

Lio反手抓紧了床单，让自己不至于滑远，却不自觉间顶起腰，将胸口送到Galo面前。Galo没想到那么多，一只手摸上Lio一边的乳头，稍稍用力捏了捏，引起Lio一阵挣扎。

可能是已经发泄过一次的原因，又或是Galo技巧并不娴熟，Lio在最开始时并没有什么感受到特别有刺激性的感觉，可被玩弄着的胸口却频频传来难以忍受的电流。虽然他知道那是自己身上很敏感的地方（之一），但一直忍着没告诉Galo，Galo也没看出来。然而，现在他没有精力去思考Galo会不会发现，因为身下的勃起越发的渴望安慰了。

“Galo、下面…唔嗯……”

也许是听出了Lio声音里的情欲，Galo听懂了Lio在喘气的间隙断断续续说的话的意思，于是放开了红肿的乳粒，转而伺候起了不停地吐着清液的性器。而这次却不像之前那样套弄，而是一会儿用指腹摩擦顶端，一会儿托着卵蛋揉捏。

就像温水煮青蛙似的，Lio开始并未在这样不愠不火的刺激下，可没过一会儿就感觉到了煎熬。明明感到马上就能交代出来，却总是差了些什么。一次两次还好，可次数多了就会受不住，再加上气温偏高，汗水不断向下流淌，瘙痒难耐。也不知道Galo是不是有意为之。

事实证明Galo完全没有意思到自己的行为有多么恶劣，他只知道Lio夹的更紧了，肠道也顺滑的不行，穿梭其中的感觉舒服极了。虽然激烈的运动让他燥热不已，但得到的快感也是不可替代。按照网上说的，Galo试着九浅一深的做法，发现Lio也跟上了他的频率，正好在他深入的那次收紧肠肉，甚至在心里暗喜，想着以后要多练练这太舒服了，连Lio渐渐变味儿的喘息声都没听出来。

“额嗯！Galo…唔嗯——！不行了、你快哈啊！”

“马上、呵呵…不急。”

Lio被他这句“不急”给逼出了眼泪，被困在高潮之前的最后一刻的他忍不住哭出了声，还以为是Galo成心这样玩弄他。

“Galo…你让我去吧、呜呜求你……”

Galo被Lio突然软了下来的性子吓了一跳，连忙停下动作给Lio抹眼泪，却遭到了更强烈的指责。

“你他妈别停啊！你、你傻啊呜呜…快点干！”

“哦、哦哦，好。”

Galo按照指示更加卖力的干着，渐渐明白了其中的一些技巧，手上也加了几分力。Lio明白自己马上就要高潮，却不知道对方是什么情况，只得刻意收紧了穴道。

“你、你快点…”

“马上马上。”

“我嗯、我真不行了。”

“我也快了，一起？”

Lio点了点头表示同意，双手搂住Galo的脖子。眼里的泪水还未流尽，眼前的恋人的模样朦朦胧胧的如幻觉一般，但身下的快感又是如此真实，让他一瞬间陷入迷茫，不自觉地用力吻上了Galo。

收到了Lio的热吻的Galo兴奋不已，用力顶入深处，重重碾过腺体，将精液射进深处。Lio也在同时发泄，大股的白浊又喷射在腹部和胸口，后穴中也有不少精液溢出，流到床单上，掩盖了下面的汗渍。

两个人都沉浸在射精后的余韵中。在这么热的天里做的爱，估计这辈子都不会忘。

Galo本想在Lio身上趴上一会儿，却被对方无情的推开，原因是挡住风了，太热。Galo闻言只好将软下的阴茎慢慢退出，意犹未尽的坐在床沿上，吹起了风扇。Lio也坐起身，汗水随着气流挥发带走了热量，让他一瞬间清凉了不少。

Galo看见Lio之前没喝完的那瓶水，现在还没热透，外壁上凝结的水在地上留下了一圈水迹。他拿起水猛灌一口，清凉的水流滑进身体，无比惬意。

“来一口吗？” Galo将水递到Lio面前，晃了晃水瓶，发出哗啦啦的声响。

“嗯。”

Lio一手接过水，一手撩起湿透了的额发，学着Galo的样子仰头猛灌，也感受到了这种粗暴的汗湿带来的刺激。

“哈啊～果然还是这个有用。” Lio看着手中的水说到。

“就是就是，唉不过还是空调最有用吧，不知道什么时候才能修好呢。”

吹着风扇的两人又陷入沉默，原因都是不知道这个时候该说些什么好，结果还是Lio先开的口。

“喂，记得过会儿换床单啊。”

“好好好，你说了算。”

“下次用套，太不好洗了。”

“诶？”

“除非你下次让我上。”

“哼，那要看你行不行。”

“切，你以为我打不过你？”

看着面前耍小孩子脾气的Lio，Galo不禁笑出了声。Lio胸前的项链正好将阳光反射到他眼里，闪闪发光。

“你笑什么？” Lio皱了皱眉头，看不清对方的想法，下意识的离远了些。Galo只好更主动地靠近了Lio，凑到他耳边，轻轻地说了一句：

“我喜欢你，Lio。”

话音一落，又是一吻。

“生日快乐。”

——END


End file.
